Cassie and Claire: Fight for the Emeralds
by Claire the Hedgehog
Summary: Cassie and Claire are you everyday highschool students. Their love for Sonic the Hedgehog and everday life was going perfect. But one day, their whole point of view will change. Now its upto them to make things right, with their new friends beside them!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Adventures. 6-20-10 DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS MADE BY SEGA OR SPONSERED BY SEGA.

It was your average Tuesday morning. I was…in school. I stared blankly at my paper which I was suppose to be reading. "And that is why the water-glider is counted as the most unique out of its breed." My teacher added. I yawned bored. Today was a easy lay back day. It is actually going to be the last day of school for me. To past the time, I day dreamed. I pictured me, swimming in a mystical pool. The water running through my hair, and the currents of the stream pulling me gently…ever so gently that you felt that you were on a cloud. I sighed in this thought, but was rudely awakened by a paper ball that was struck at me. I dashed my head up and looked around annoyed. Of course, my teacher was still talking. I look over to my friend Cassie. She was giving me a confused glance. "What?" I mouthed to her. She grinned and pointed at the clock. It was 9:28. In two minutes would be our 30 minute break. Yes! I looked back at her and smiled. I gave her a thumbs up and than quickly began putting my stuff in my shoulder bag. A moment later the bell rang and everyone was dismissed from the classroom. "Claire! I need to talk to you." Cassie said excitedly. "Sure, what's up?" I asked as her strawberry brown hair bounced around. Her green eyes shinned with excitement over what ever it is. "I finally beat the Sonic game!" she said smiling. I grinned. "Good job! Did you use that technique I gave." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I did! It went awesome!" she said grinning. I laughed at her.

"Lets go freshen up. I think I smeared my makeup." I suggested. She nodded. Cassie and I are big fans of the Sonic series and games. We even have emeralds. We both saved our money for them. They are a good size, but are very expensive. Around 200 dollars for each. There real, so we are always protective over them. Mine is blue and Cassie's is green. "You think my hair should be up or down?" Cassie whispered as she fidgeted with her bangs. "I always liked it down." I replied as I fixed my hair. I had blue eyes and blonde shoulder length curly/wavy hair. We are both very active so we do our best to stay fit. I am wearing a classy above knee blue dress, with a large bow behind me. I kept my emerald in my shoulder bag which was a small leather pouch made by yours truly, me! Cassie was wearing a similar dress, only it was green. We actually bought them together. She carries her emerald in a light teal purse given by her aunt. "Alright, I think we should-" I was cut off when the ground vibrated harshly. Cassie alarmed grabbed my hand startled. I looked around.

"What the heck was that?" I whispered to myself. "You don't think its an earthquake do you?" Cassie asked as we stood up. "I don't think so. It wasn't how I-" again we were thrown to the ground by the shaking. "Claire!" Cassie yelped now terrified. I saw the fear in her green eyes. I was scared too…but someone needed to be strong here. I smiled. "Don't worry Cassie! Everything will be fine!" I stood up this time bracing myself. I took Cassie's hand and walked down the hall. We walked down to the main hall. Everyone was gathered worried. I gave a reassuring smile to Cassie before I let her hand go and ran to a teacher. "What's happening?" he turned around and looked at me surprised. "Claire? Were not sure..." I glared at him and turned back to Cassie who was watching me anxiously. "There not sure what is going on Cassie. But what ever it is, everyone will be alright." I said smiling. She nodded unsure but said, "Can we go outside? I would feel better there."

"What on earth…" I looked around to see huge devastating holes around the building. Each of them a perfect circle, and same size. "This is amazing…" I whispered kneeling down to get a closer view Some other kids and teachers also were outside. Looking at the sky, or looking around nervously for the unexpected. "Claire! Look at this!" I looked up to see Cassie eyeing the sky. "What is it?" She shook her head in response. I looked up as well. "Oh my…" There coming down to the ground was a large ship! It…no it couldn't be. Cassie was giving me the same expression. "That…looks like…" "The egg carrier!" she gasped. Almost everyone was outside now. Literally, everyone. Slowly, the ship landed. The group of people backed up making a large hole where the ship was. I heard whispering. Crying. Even a couple screams. I look towards the crowd as their faces were filled with fear and worry.

I spun around as I heard the sound of metal doors crashing down on concrete. Cassie glared protectively at her purse and then took at step back. There before us all, was…Dr. Eggman. The most evil man in the world. Only…he wasn't suppose to be real. Cassie looked at me and whispered. "I thought he was fake!" I nodded and replied annoyed, "Hehe, I guess we been hoodwinked." She shot me a startled look and then back to Eggman. Everyone became silent as the man walked towards the crowd. Even the teachers didn't know what to do. I and Cassie were in the front line of people, and I was so afraid of what lies ahead. The man had a long fuzzy stache and big goggles. He was…round. And was very…tall. He looked at all of us and then said, "Hello! My name is Dr. Eggman! I have come here because I am aware that there are Chaos Emeralds around." My heart jumped. Chaos Emeralds? If…if Eggman is here…than, does this mean our emeralds are real? I turned to Cassie who was breathing extremely hard. I placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered still looking at Eggman, "Don't worry. He wont realize we have them if we don't say anything." "Shadow!" Eggman yelled. I looked towards the back of the wall, to see a black and red hedgehog.

I gasped and backed up with Cassie close. "Shadow, can you pin-point where exactly the chaos emeralds are?" Eggman said eyeing us all. The hedgehog nodded and walked along the front group of kids. His crimson eyes piercing…and his ears flickering at the slightest sound. Everyone stepped aside…as if he was cloaked in a shield causing them to move. He looked over everyone and then…me. I took my glaze away and then Cassie. She was scared. I was scared. Heck, we all are deathly afraid of what is happening! He stepped up to me and Cassie. He was only a couple inches shorter, and yet I felt that he was overpowering us both in height. I then felt my Chaos Emerald glow intensely, and then stop. I looked alarmed and then Cassie did the same. "I believe we have our winner. What's this?" Shadow looked at me and then Cassie who was hidden behind me. "It seems your friend has one as well." I grimaced and stepped back but, Shadow grabbed my hand. Everyone gasped. The teachers and a couple of the kids stepped up, but Eggman then sent robots. They threatened them, causing all the heroines to cower back. I don't blame them. Eggman looks terrifying.

"Good job Shadow. The rest of you! GET BACK!" Eggman bellowed. His robots stepped around me and Cassie and began marching. They moved everyone back, when I yelled, "Hey! You cant do this!" Eggman looked at me and laughed. "Little girl! You are so easily confused. I am the Great and Powerful !" I looked at him and then Cassie. A grin ran on my face. Cassie looked at me and shook her head. "Don't do that!" I laughed a little but said, "It will distract him, if you get the chance, run!" She gave me a hesitant look but nodded. I then giggled but made a straight face. "Oh! Oh the pain!" I began yelling loudly trampling over things on purpose. I then landed on my stomach and whispered, "The pain! Oh the world as I know it is over!" I heard laughter, and I knew it was Cassie. 'Where is Shadow?' I thought, but then heard Eggman yell at me annoyed. "Girl! Get up! You are wasting-OW!" I then grabbed Eggman's legs and pulled them up, causing him to fall over. Cassie began laughing hysterically. I bolted up and said, "Oh look at that! I'm healed! Thank you Dr!" I gave a wave of my hand and dashed out with Cassie by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

I am not sure how long we were running, but I knew we were going to be caught real soon. "Cassie, you still remember the way to the shelter?" I asked as we both ran franticly down the hall. "Yeah! Its-Its right down here!" she gasped. She stopped bluntly causing me to get jerked back a bit. "Ouch." "Sorry…" she whispered as she tried unlocking the door. "Cassie! We wont make it! What's wrong with it?" I snapped. She hissed in frustration. "Its jammed!" I then got worried. I knew Shadow or Eggman would catch up in a matter of seconds…I then got a crazy idea. "Cassie! We need to get into the shafts!" she stared at me like I was insane, and then said in shock, "WHAT?" I grabbed her arm and hoisted her up onto the side of the lockers. "I'm serious! He wont find us as easily up here! Quick, push the ceiling up." I whispered as I nervously looked around. Cassie did and smiled, "I got it! Give me your hand!" I reached out, and just then I heard the sound of fast moving feet. "Hurry!" she said again." I got up on the locker, and then we both climbed into the ceiling and pushed the side back.

"This is gross." I heard Cassie whisper as we crawled along the bars in the ceiling. "Just hang in there. If we can just get by-" my words were cut off as I plumped through the ground I was on, and onto the floor of the building. Fragments of the ceiling fell on me. I growled in disgust and then tried standing. I yelped in pain. "Ouch…" "CLAIRE! ARE YOU OK?" Cassie whispered in worry. I stood and rubbed my shoulder. "Yeah, I am alright. Just a bad landing." I answered. I looked up to see Cassie trying to get out. "Here, reach, and I will get you down." I whispered. "Ok.." Cassie locked her foot into the side, and gave me her hand. "Alright, now, just let go-OW!" Cassie and I both collapsed on the ground. I groaned with ache in my back. "Oww…" I moaned laying down. Cassie stood up and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry…" "It isn't your fault…" I answered as I leaned up. It was silent until I heard a quiet clapping noise. Both Cassie and I looked over to see Shadow. His eyes pierced through me as he came up to us both with a grin on his face. He sighed and leaned against the locker. "That was quite a performance there girls." He laughed. Cassie knelt down and began helping me to my feet. "I was going to take it from you the hard way, but it looks like you just made my job easy."

He was half right on that note. I felt exhausted and sore. I looked fine on the outside, except for some bruises. Cassie was shaking a bit from the fall as well. I stood all the way up but fell back to my knees grabbing my stomach. Shadow stepped up a bit, but Cassie growled at him to stay back. He was silent for a moment until Eggman came up from behind. "Hello Girls. I am going to make this as brief as I can. I need those emeralds…But it seems you made enough trouble to get them." He chuckled. I looked up feeling the piercing pain in my stomach. Shadow had his eyes shut and arms crossed looking down. I gasped a bit and then stood all the way up. "Are you going to be ok?" Cassie whispered to me. I smiled a bit at her. "I been in worse." Eggman snapped his fingers and robots then surrounded us again. "I am giving you once chance to give up your emeralds. If you don't, I will pursue you." He said quietly. I looked at everyone and then sighed. "Cassie, I think we are in too much of a bind to get out now."

Cassie's mouth opened and her eyes filled with tears. "But Claire-" 'Cassie I know these are important but I think its best we hand them over." "Claire we cant! It-" "Cassie please understand, this is the only way out of this." "But Claire! My chaos emerald is gone!" Cassie cried. I stared at her in complete dis-belief. Eggman arched an eyebrow as he listened. "What do you mean?" I said leaning up a bit more. "I think when my emerald re-acted it…I don't know!" she said alarmed. I looked at her and then I dug through her purse. It was gone. I then froze. I dug through mine and as well, no emerald. I turned back around to Shadow and Eggman who were watching us intently."I see what has happened…your emeralds might of been absorbed by you both." Eggman said. Both me and Cassie looked at each other. "Shadow, can you check just to make sure there not hiding them somewhere else?" Eggman mumbled. Shadow nodded and stepped up. Cassie and I grabbed each other worried. He looked at us in thought and then said, "They did absorb them."

My heart sank. We absorbed them? I froze and then looked at Cassie. "Claire I'm scared." She whispered. "Me too…" I said turning my attention back to Eggman. "Well, the only thing we can do is take you along for the ride! Ha-ha!" Eggman laughed. That's when I was truly afraid. "Hold up! There is no way we are both going with you!" I snapped. Eggman gave Shadow a look and he then grabbed me firmly behind the back. "Hey! You let me go this minute! You hear me Shadow! This is a violation! I demand to be released!" Cassie watched in shock as I was shoved away. "If your smart girl you will go." Cassie gave a worried glare but then walked along in defeat. Cassie turned around and saw there was at least 10 robots in behind them all. She then looked up at Eggman and then me. "You better watch over your friend there. I don't have a lot of patience for…pests." And with that, we were pushed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Looked up, I know see the crowd was still there. Everyone was looking at us worried, and now there were Police everywhere. I looked annoyed at Shadow and Eggman. "See the trouble you caused?" Cassie looked worried and I whispered, "Cassie…" she looked at me and I smiled at her comfortingly. She returned it, but I dropped my gaze when I heard a large voice. "You there! Release the kids! Or We will open fire!" Eggman looked towards the men and laughed. "You should be the ones recoiling! Shadow! Egg-fleet! ATTACK!" I was then pushed towards Eggman, and ducked to avoid being knocked over by robots that were charging towards the crowd. Screams then broke out among everyone, and I knew we were in serious trouble. "Sir! What do we do?" one of the police men yelled. "Get the people back! Try to get the kids!" I noticed that the people were fleeing back, and the police were moving in. I frowned at this and then decided we needed to run again. Using my own instincts, I grabbed Eggman and began attacking him.

Cassie screamed as I was knocking poor egghead everywhere. "Cassie! Run! Blend into the group!" I demanded. Cassie looked at me and then said, "No! I wont leave you!" "Cassie! Go now!" I growled harshly. I knew she wouldn't leave me. I wouldn't leave her if I was in her position. I then snapped once more, "Cassie! GO NOW!" she backed up a bit and ran. I never seen her run so fast, but I knew that would get one of us to safety. "GRR! Get off me you little brat!" Eggman yelled at me. I was then tossed to the ground and stood back up. I myself, then ran. I ran into the crowd and bolted. "Claire!" hearing my name, I look over to see Cassie looking at me relieved. I smiled, still running I grab her hand and we continued running. "No! No! No! Shadow! Get after those girls!"

Cassie and I got far enough where we could rest a moment. We were now hiding under the deck of the wooden stage outside. I sighed and whispered. "I cant believe what were going through…" Cassie smiled, "You got that right." I smiled at her and then said, "What do you think we should do? Go home or back to the school?" I was being completely serious now. Our lives were in such a twist that even I was clueless. Cassie looked at me and then said, "I don't know…" I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know either Cassie…we better stay hidden for now…" She nodded. That's when I heard the sound of Shadow's shoes on the deck. My heart froze. Cassie's eyes were wide as she heard him nearing us. "Ahh!" I let out a scream when Shadow actually punched through the floor of the stage. Cassie and I began dragging ourselves away from the monster that was trying to reach us.

I let out a scream as once again, he punched through the flooring. We scrambled out from beneath, and got towards the front. "Oh no!" Once we had reached the end of the deck, robots were blocking our way. I looked at the back and Shadow was already there as well. "Girls, I think our game of cat and mouse ends here." Eggman said annoyed. I looked at Cassie and then Eggman. "Alright…" Cassie grabbed my hand and whispered, "Claire!" I gave a sad look to her. "Were trapped. I have no energy to run or fight." And I was being honest. Running and attacking took a lot of blows from me, and I had no other plans in me. Eggman grinned, but Shadow still had that same expressionless face. I looked away, and was then shoved to move. When we reached the back of the building, no one was there…I look around worried. "Where is everybody?" Eggman chuckled. "My robots were able to take care of them easily." I gave a shocked look to Cassie who was staring at the ship that awaited us.

We were both shoved in the top deck. I looked around and noticed that there was large doors and metal bands surrounding the ship. "Come." Shadow said quietly. As instructed, we were both go up and arrive in our cells. "You will both be staying on this floor. I will have you both separated for classification reasons." Eggman said as he looked at us both. I gave a worried look and said, "But Cassie and I don't want to be alone!" He laughed at my little tizzy. "I don't have a problem with you both be together. But there are other reasons I need you both in different places. Now, Go!" I was then pushed into a one room cell, almost like jail, and thrown to the floor. "You couldn't have just walked me in?" I snapped at Shadow. He looked at me and it seemed he was about to answer when Cassie began crying.

I looked over my shoulder and saw her holding her arm like she was struck. I shove Shadow over and grab her in a comforting hug. "I'm scared…I am so scared…" she whispered. I hushed her rubbing her back quietly. "It will be alright Cassie. You'll see. Someone…will get us out of this mess, and we will get home…" I said smiling. She nodded and tried to calm down. I looked at Shadow who was actually a foot away from me. "You both can stay together for now." I nodded quietly as he left. I then heard the sound of the doors shutting. I sighed as Cassie sobbed quietly. I then had tears come to my eyes. I whipped them away and then leaned back against the wall. "What have we gotten into Cassie…I sure hope someone comes soon…" I whispered before I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4 It was in the middle of the night when I had a woke. The room was dark, and I realized I was moved to a new location. "Cassie?" I whispered leaning up and moving my hands around. And yet, she wasn't with me. "Cassie?" I said a little louder. Still no answer. I slid my hand over the wall, and felt a strange vibration. I listened quietly and pressed it. It was a switch. The lights then came on, blinding me for a moment. I then looked around. I was in a cell, similar to the one earlier. I walk over to the gate and looked around. "Cassie!" I yell out. "Claire?" I heard a faint whisper. Oh gosh she's alright! "Cassie! Over here!" I call again. I then see a brown puff, knowing it was her hair I smile. "Cassie, are you alright?" She nods a bit drowsy. I then look down to my feet. Shackles…I growl lowly and then say, "I been chained!"

She looks at me surprised, and then looks at her own. "I was too!" I sigh. "I am not waiting here all night for my hero to come. I am getting out of here." Cassie watches me as I began pulling on the chains. "Claire, I don't think that will work." She said as I was ramming my side into the gate. The next thing we hear was a big bang, a groan, and growling. I lean out of the barred gate to see Shadow. "Shadow?.." I whisper surprised. "What!" he snapped rubbing his eyes. "I want Eggman." He shook his head. "You will see him later…do you have any idea what time it is?" he growled as he stifled a yawn. "I am sure its early…Sorry for waking you up." He sighed and looked up at his watch. "Shadow? What is the point in keeping us here if we absorbed the emeralds?" Cassie whispered.

He looked at her with a tired expression. "I really don't know what the doctor has in mind, but I know I am not allowed to give any information about it." He crossed his arms and sat down next to the wall across from me. I sat down as well, and so did Cassie. I looked down upset. "Shadow…why are you working for Eggman? I thought you worked for the G.U.N?" he didn't answer. I frowned. "Don't you realize that Eggman is evil Shadow? Do you not remember any of those memories?" I whispered. He looked away with out another word. I made a upset face and said, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gotten on your case like that." He looked up almost surprised that I was apologizing. Cassie yawned showing exhaustion. Shadow looked at Cassie and then said, "You both should get some rest." I nodded and whispered to Cassie, "Will you be alright?" she nodded. I smiled, "Night." I then went ahead and turned the lights out.

It was a couple hours later when I began feeling cold. I was still wearing that dress and it didn't give me much…warmth. I shook all night, and I felt my legs going numb. Thoughts then ran through my head about my family. How would my mother react? How would my father be when I got home? Would I ever?...no Claire, don't think about that. I shook the nervous thoughts from my head, and did my best to cover myself again. "Why does this happen to me?...why couldn't have I been a normal girl who lived a normal life!" I whispered throwing my shoes angrily at the wall, when I then heard a low yelp. I froze. I scooted up a bit, the shackles holding me back. "Shadow?...is that you?" I asked reaching out. I then felt someone pull me up. I knew it was Shadow now. He stepped towards me as I backed up. I was a little relieved it was only him and not Eggman. "I thought you could use this." He whispered. He held out a dark blue blanket. I smiled a bit. "Thank you. I was getting cold out here." I remember in the sonic shows, even though Shadow would be harsh, he always showed a soft side.

I sat back down against the wall wrapping myself in the blanket. I looked up to see Shadow already out of my cell. He must of used chaos control. "Did Cassie get a blanket?" I whispered. Shadow looked at me and nodded. I smiled but then fell back to my unconscious sleep. … It was morning. How did I know? Because I could hear the Mad Man himself coming down the stairs. "Rise and Shine! Today is a big day!" Eggman yelled as he came around the corner. "No…no...just five more minutes…" Cassie mumbled. I chuckled a bit. I rubbed my eyes as I looked around. There was actually natural light coming in the room, and I was thankful for it. Being in here felt so strange…and it made you forget that there was a real world outside. The sound of the doors echoing in the room was like a gun sound being shot through a wall. I stood up and actually fell down. "Ow! I forgot that these were even here…" I whispered to myself as I looked at my chained feet.

Eggman walked over and put the key into the lock, releasing the chains from my ankles. I stood up and stretched. My hair was very wavy and was spoofed up. Cassie was now up. She looked better than I even did, I bet she slept hard. Shadow had un-locked her. She stood and nearly rammed into me. "Cassie!" I said surprised. "S-sorry…I'm not…quite awake." She whispered leaning on me. I pulled her up and tried to get her focused. "Today you both will go through some procedures." I looked up scared. "Procedures?..." he nodded. "My goal is to get the chaos emeralds from you, with out killing you. And in success, I will be able to release you and send you home." Home! Yes! Take me home! But…my emerald. I must try to keep it. Its valuable. We were then both led out of the hall, and to the main deck inside. My stomach growled, and I did my best to keep it quiet. Shadow was the first to notice. "Was that your stomach?" he asked as Eggman typed in some codes. I looked at Cassie who had a hunger look on her. "Yes…" he looked down and then at Egghead. "Dr, the girls wont be capable with going through the process if their starved."

I looked at Cassie hopeful. I think Eggman had a feeling we were going to be hungry anyway, because when we opened the door, there was a small table with food on it. I looked confused at Shadow and then Eggman. "Eat something. You have twenty minutes." I nodded and did not hesitate in taking the meal. I sat down and made a small plate of eggs, ham, and fruit. I ate it quickly and silently. Shadow ate a apple in too, so it did seem to get a bit awkward. Cassie was a bit picky at the choices, but I snapped at her. She had to eat. "Here, you can have some of the eggs. There not that bad." I suggested as Cassie picked at her food. "I really rather not…" I frowned. "I don't know when were getting food again, so please Cassie, eat something." She looked at me a bit upset but went ahead and had the small portion given. "DING DING! Times up!" A bit startled, I chocked on my drink of water I had, when Eggman barged through the doors.

"Common! We don't have all day." He said sternly. Acting swiftly, Cassie and I stand up and follow him and Shadow out the door. We were led to a empty room and that's when I become extremely nervous. "Hey Eggman, what is this room?" I mumbled as he typed in keys on a screen. "This is a metallic radar. It should be able to remove the chaos emeralds from you." I looked at Cassie. She looked at me heart broken. These emeralds meant the world to us, and I wasn't just about to hand them over. I laid my hand on her and smiled. "Shadow, follow me, girls stay." We both watched as our foes stepped out of the room. It was then silent. I listened for anything. That was when we heard the sound of alarms. The sirens made me jump, causing Cassie to fall backwards. I quickly pull her back up, but kept my focus on what was happening. I gasped at what I saw. There before us was some type of lazar. I stepped back as it tried to target us. "Stand still!" I heard Eggman yell annoyed.

We both scream in terror. I don't know what that lazar might do, and I wasn't about to find out! "Girls! You wont die! Just stand still!" I look around as I hear his voice. "You say we wont die! But that lazar is dangerous!" I snap. And it was true. The lazar was making smoke marks anywhere it shot. This was not what I wanted. "Help! Let me out of here!" I yelped as the lazar missed me numerous times. Cassie was doing the same. She let out screams and then said, "Let us out of here!" I then crashed into the ground. I didn't have my shoes on, and my feet hurt. The lazar pointed at me, and I just braced myself…hoping it wouldn't be harsh, and over soon. "CLAIRE NO!" I heard Cassie cry. And that was when my hero came.

Shadow had just snatched me before the lazar shot, and he dropped me right back down on his first land. He then aimed at the lazar and spin dashed into it, causing it to explode. "What? Shadow!" Eggman yelled in furry. Shadow smirked and then backed up towards us. "Grab on." He commanded. I obeyed and grabbed his hand. Cassie did the same quickly. Shadow smiled, "So long Eggman! Chaos Control!" We were then engulfed in a bright light. Shutting my eyes, I tightly hold on to Shadow. I could already feel the density changing, and I smiled a bit. Opening my eyes, I see green scenery everywhere. I look at Cassie and Shadow who were looking around. "Were in a forest…" I whisper. Cassie looks at me excited and then comes and gives me a tight hug. "Were finally out! Were out!" she squeals. I giggle at her enthusiasm. I look at Shadow who was looking at the sky. I did the same. Eggman's ship. I walk up to Shadow and take a deep breath. "Thank you Shadow." He looked up at me and nodded. "You better get moving. Eggman will be searching for you again."

I look at him a bit worried. Were free and now we have to worry about Eggman catching us again? As Shadow is turning and walking off, I stop him. "Are you going back to Eggman?" he stopped. He turned his head slightly. "No." he then continues walking, leaving us alone. Once Shadow was gone, I look at Cassie. "You think Shadow will turn to the good side?" Cassie nodded. "He saved you and I. He said he wasn't going back to Eggman." I nodded. I turned towards the direction he left. I sighed and then said, "Lets try to find our way home. Everyone must be so worried." Cassie smiled with a nod, and we began our journey back.

Shadows P.O.V. I decided to walk until I found a place to stay for the night. I feel so lost, so confused. I still remember what Claire said, _"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gotten on your case like that." _ I sighed as I continued walking. I wanted to escape my worries for now, so I leaped in the tree and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 CL.P.V. "Oh great! I think were lost!" Cassie cried. "No were not! Look, I don't remember this rock being here!" Cassie looked at me annoyed. "Alright…were lost." Cassie leaned against the tree and whispered, "I am worried we wont be able to find civilization. I don't want to be here when it gets dark." I sighed. "We will." I looked around, hopeful in seeing something familiar. And yet, nothing. I sat down. My dress was ruined, and my shoes were gone, so you could imagine how that is. Cassie sat next to me in silence. "I want to go home…" she said drawing in the dirt with a stick. "I know…I do too." Right at that moment, I felt something strange. Cassie seemed to have the same effect, because she began shaking. At the next second, my chaos emerald was laying right in front of me! A smile jumped on my face, as I picked it up. "My emerald!" I cried. "I have mine back!" Cassie wailed. We looked at our emeralds happily.

I figured out a way to hold my emerald without my bag. My purse actually was left on the ship, so I had to substitute till then. Slightly cutting a rip in my dress, I was able to make a slip in pocket on the side. It wasn't very hard, since the dress is double laired with silk. "Can you do that for mine?" Cassie asked. I nodded, and quickly made the indention. "That is so helpful! I finally can have my hands free." Cassie said smiling. I laughed at her, but then brought my attention back to the forest. "Alright, lets be real for a moment. We are in the middle of a forest. Its most likely around two in the afternoon, and we are lost." It took me a second to soak it in, until I heard Cassie. "Were doomed! Oh my gosh! We are going to die!" I look at her upset. "Now Cassie, it isn't what-" "Death is calling our name! Its just standing there! Taunting us!" "Girl! Calm down! We will be fine!" "No! We wont be fine! Don't you hear the doom bells ringing?" She grabbed me for a moment of silence, but then pushed me back in anger. "We are going to starve!...We will have to eat each other!"

I glare at her. "Cassie! You can not watch anymore drama ethics! Your freaking me out." She chuckled darkly and then shook. "Cassie?.." She laughed again. "Cassie? Are you ok?" She looked up at me. Her green eyes eager for something. "Cassie isn't here anymore." I gulped. She then began cracking up laughing in her normal voice. I frowned. "That would have been awesome in a movie!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Like I said…too many drama rentals." She smiled and stood up. She can be like that when I get worried about something. "It will be just fine. I think we can find our way out by the path." She suggested. I sighed and nodded. "I guess we should give it a shot." … We were walking for a while, when I heard something. "Did you hear that?" I whisper looking to my left. "No…what was it?" I shrugged. "Probably my imagin-AHH!" I screamed when I saw a little plane land in front of me. Cassie stared at it in interest and cautiousness.

There before us looked like a plane…but the x-tornado plane! I smiled to myself, "That looks like Tails' plane!" I whisper. Cassie nods. "I agree!" We back up a bit, when we see the top lift rise. I watch intently and then gasp at the sight. Sonic the hedgehog and Tails' and Knuckles! I smile and Cassie does the same. My hero's are here! Knuckles was the first to notice us. I back up again, he looked sort of scary. He glared at me…why me? Look at Cassie…Look at Cassie! STOP LOOKING AT ME! The nervous thoughts ran through my head. "Hey you!" he yelled. Oh…he said you…not girls! "Me?" I mouth pointing at myself. He nodded. I look at Cassie hesitant but she nods for me to go. She held a nervous straight face. Now Sonic and Tails were as curious as I was because they were whispering to each other as I walked over. I walked over slowly, looking back at Cassie who was so excited and nervous.

I then was a yard away from the three mobians. Knuckles now had a friendly smile on his face. Tails was hiding behind Sonic, and Sonic…was well...he had his head cocked. Awe…so cute. I shook the admiration away and looked at Knuckles. "Hello Sir." I say politely. He smiled. Tails leans over a bit to see me. I was about two feet taller. I had to remain collected. But keep in mind Claire, these people…or animals can help you! "Have you…sorry to be rude but, why are you not wearing shoes?" I was caught off guard. I haven't looked at my feet in a while. I glanced down. My feet were cut up so bad. I rubbed my arm a bit shy. "Uhm, well I…got into some trouble." Sonic looked at Knuckles a bit surprised. "What trouble?" I bit my lip. This I guess would be the right time to tell someone of the trouble we gotten into. Cassie hesitantly ran up to my side grabbing my shoulder. Now all three seemed worried, because Cassie and my conditions combined looked bad.

"Well…" right when I said his name, all their eyes shot out with shock. "captured me and my friend." I finished. Sonic glared down. Tails had this torn look in his eyes, and Knuckles just looked like he was in a daze. Tails was the first to say something, "Come with us. You can explain when we get back to the ship." Cassie and my mouth dropped open. "Come with you?" Cassie asked confused. Sonic nodded grabbing my hand. "We can get both of you cleaned up and then we will worry about Eggman." It felt so weird holding his hand. I thought as he explained to us. "I cant believe he would do something like that!" Knuckles growled. He was then getting Cassie, and Tails was starting the engine. "By the way, I'm Sonic!" Sonic said smiling as he jumped on the plane with me aside. "I'm Knuckles. What are your names?" "My name is-" Cassie and I said that in union which made me and her laugh. Sonic grinned at us. "My name is Claire." "And I'm Cassie." "Pleasure to meet you both! I'm Tails!" I look over to Tails who was leaning up on his wheel.

"Where are we going Sonic?" I whispered as he secured me in a seat. "Were heading back to the Blue Typhoon. Its our ship we use to travel in. My friends there can help you get your clothes cleaned up." He said smiling warmly. Cassie sat behind me and said nervously, "Is this thing safe?" Tails heard her and smiled brightly, "I would never have acquaintances with me if the vehicle wasn't safe! Don't worry Cassie, the ride is short and we will be fine." She nodded a little unsure, but before any second thoughts could be made, we were in the air. I tightened my grip on the seat, as I leaned towards the window. I sank back breathing hard. "Oh we are so high…" I whisper. I then here a light tapping on something. I look around and see Sonic next to the window riding on the wing. He smiled and gave a thumbs up at me. I smiled. It felt better knowing someone was outside the plane as well in.

It was about ten minutes later when I noticed we were coming down for a land. I then got butterflies in my stomach. I smile when Tails says, "Were here!" The words of relief. I unbuckled my seat as the engine shut off, and the lift came up. "Come on, I don't want those wounds getting worse." Sonic said sternly as I climbed out. "Here give me your hand, there you-OOPH!" I look over to see Cassie and Knuckles on the ground. Sonic looks at them surprised but then starts laughing a bit. "Sorry." Cassie says as she stands up. Knuckles rubbed his head and smiles, "Its nothing, I'm good." Tails grins and says happily, "Sonic and Knuckles will show you guys to the infirmary. I am sure glad we found you while we were out." I smiled. "Thank you for helping us back there. I don't know how long it would of taken if you hadn't came along." Sonic smiled. "I am glad we found you both. Now, hang on!"

Sonic grabbed my hand and carried me. He walked briskly smiling at me. Cassie was being carried by Knuckles, only she was riding on his back. I giggled a little. Knuckles was panting a bit. Sonic looked at me surprised and then Knuckles. He burst out laughing and picked up his speed. I smiled and laughed as the wind rushed through my hair. Knuckles growled as he fell behind, and ran faster. When we reached the ship, that's when the bad part happened. "Who are you? You better not have pulled a stunt to get to Sonic!" The girl was fired up. She was ready for a battle. You guessed it! The flamed rose herself, Amy.

"Amy I don't think that's what she is here for." Cream said smiling. "Uh-huh." Amy said curious. " When Sonic meant I was going to be treated with care, I wasn't expecting it to be like this! "Amy, its ok. I wouldn't worry about it." I look at Cream the rabbit was helping Cassie with a smile. We had gotten into a conversation about guys. "I don't think he means it. I had a boy friend who was very affectionate, but he was always in a hurry." I added. "Yeah well, he is always leaving me!" Amy snapped the wrap around my foot tightly. I frowned. "Ouch…" "I mean, don't you think he would notice that I am the one for him!" Snapped it tighter. Ok, that hurts a lot. "Hey Amy?" "I don't understand why he doesn't love me!" she tightened the wrap so tight on my foot that it broke. "OW!" I screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Claire I am so sorry!" Amy gasped. "Its alright…" I whispered rubbing my foot. Cream had a pained look on her face. "Claire are you sure your alright?" Cassie asked worried. "Yeah…Yeah I'm good."

Amy was now at the cabinet getting a new bandage. "Again Claire, I was not doing that in a harms way." Amy whispered as she rewrapped my foot. "I understand." I said nodding. Amy sighed. "There, that should begin to feel better in a while." Amy said helping me to my feet. Standing up, I stretched to help the soreness ease out. "You should feel much better soon Ms. Cassie." I look at Cream who was smiling brightly at Cassie. "Thank you Cream, I appreciate it." Amy smiled. "Now that we got that taken care of, how about we go get you into some clean clothes?" "Thanks, that would be great." The only thing was…how would I fit in her stuff?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 "Here, try this on." Amy said handing me a short grey dress. It was very comfortable actually, and fit me properly. Cassie got a simple pink dress with shoes. "I wouldn't worry about shoes at the moment. Your feet need to adjust for a while anyway." Amy mumbled as she searched through her closet. I look at Cassie who was admiring the outfit she had on. I looked at myself. It was a adorable design, but my hair and makeup looks terrible! "Claire?" Surprised to hear my name, I look at Amy who had a worried look. "Oh sorry. I was in my own little world for a moment there." I said laughing. Amy smiled. "I understand! Sometimes I day dream about Sonic and before I know it I am in another magical place!" Cassie looked at me and then Cream who was looking at some hair ribbons. "Cassie, would you like me to do your hair?" Cream asked smiling.

Cassie grinned. "I would love that!" I watched as Cream sat down on the bed, and Cassie sat as well. "I can do your hair really pretty for you. My mother taught me." I smiled. Cream was so innocent and sweet. It reminded me of a little angel. "Hey Claire! I could fix your hair and makeup for you. I am sure you want to get that dirt off your face." I blushed a bit. I looked slightly to the mirror, and she was right. I had smudges of dirt all over me. How embarrassing… It was only a short while later when I was done. Amy had fixed my whole complexion to a clean one. She even did makeup on me and Cassie. "There! Finished!' I look in the mirror with Cassie next to me. "Wow Amy…it looks wonderful!" Cassie whispered. It felt so good to have my self all put back together! I thanked her giving her a hug of gratitude, but was suddenly startled by a loud bang.

"What was that?" I gasped. Amy looked completely relaxed though, so it couldn't have been anything bad. That was just Tails. He was moving some supplies around earlier, but when he had to go out…you get the idea." I nodded understanding. Grrowwl. Everyone looks at Cassie who was bright red. "Cassie…are you hungry?" Amy said giggling. "Uhm.." GROWWL. My stomach made a loud croak, causing everyone to laugh.

"Common, I can make us all something." I smiled. Food sounded so good to me right now. Cassie had the same expression. We walked down the stairs. I looked around. It looked almost like the one from the episodes, only more detailed. "Claire! Cassie!" we all brought our attention to Sonic who was sitting at the table with Knuckles. I smiled. "Sonic! What do you think of them? I decked them out like a Christmas tree!" Amy giggled. I smiled at her comparison. "Looks good to me!" Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

It was a bit later when Amy had made everyone some sort of buffet lunch. "Wow! This looks delicious!" Tails chimed as he looked at the food. "I have to admit Amy, you really did a good job," Knuckles said looking at it all. "Thanks! I used some of the old Recipes I had." I smiled. "Oh! Here!" Tails handed me and Cassie a plate. "You guys can get your food first. We can eat In the dinning room." I smiled. "Thanks Tails." Cassie and I tried our best not to fill our plate with an over load of food. But that worry went away when Knuckles pilled his with everything. "Hey! I wanted one of those!" I look at Sonic who was about to grab a yeast roll, but Knuckles had taken it. "Hehe, sorry but it looks like you were to slow for this race." Sonic glared at him but continued filling his plate.

We were all sitting at the table quietly, until Sonic brought up the topic I did not want to here. "Claire, are you willing to tell us what happened?" I looked at him and then Cassie. My eyes saddened but I knew we would need to talk about it. "It all started when Cassie and I were at school…" the flash back ran through my head, and I sighed. "You see…Cassie and I both have Chaos emeralds." Knuckles chocked on his roll for a second before saying, "You both have one?" I nodded. "Here, see?" I pulled mine out from my pocket. Cassie did the same. "Wow! That's awesome!" Tails said smiling. My facial expression never changed from the nightmare we went through. Sonic noticed the most. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Go on, were listening." I nodded. "Well…like I mentioned earlier, Eggman had caused my miss-fortune. The ground had began to shake, and everyone got scared. Cassie and I went outside…and he was there." I paused thinking hard.

"He told us everything. Who he was, why he came, and what he wanted. That's when…Shadow had came." Knuckles slammed his fist on the table. "I knew it! THAT TRADER!" Everyone stared at him, but he relaxed. "I am sorry…" I looked at him almost giggling, but getting back to the story. "Shadow discovered Cassie and I were the ones with the emeralds. We both ran. We tried hiding in the vents, but we fell. And…when we were caught…we were taken hostage. There were even police there to stop him, but he sent robots and Shadow to get rid of them." I paused looking at Cassie almost crying. "Once we were on board, Eggman told us he had to get the emeralds. The only problem was, we absorbed them. Later we were taken into cells, and kept there over night. Shadow out of pity came and gave us a blanket, because there was no warmth. In the morning, Eggman gave us some food, but it wasn't very good. Then he trapped us in a room where we couldn't escape, and a lazar kept trying to shoot us. And…Shadow actually saved us from there, set us free in a forest, and left."

It was quiet. The eerie feeling of silence was like a knife piercing me. I hated the silence. Because I remember the silence of the cell. Nothing there. The silence of the forest. Being alone. Amy stood up angry. "I cant believe he would have done that to you both! I just want to give him a piece of my mind!" she hissed slamming the floor with her hammer. I flinched. Cream had tears in her eyes. "That was so sad…" she said holding her little chao cheese. I frowned but then smiled. "It might have been a bad time, but were safe now." Cream smiled. "I'm glad we found you. It must have been scary out there." I sighed. "Sonic…I need to see my parents. They haven't seen or heard from me in two days since the abduction." "I need to do the same…" Cassie added. Sonic smiled. "Knuckles and I can take you both home-" Sonic was stopped by Amy who had tapped his shoulder. "Something wrong?" she nodded. "Can we talk for a moment?" Sonic nodded and stepped out of the room.

"So Claire, how old are you?" I look over at Knuckles who was taking a sip of his drink. "I am fifteen." "And I am fourteen." Cassie said smiling. "Hmm…Crazy. Being so young in all of this." He whispered to himself. I looked down. Something felt wrong. I look over to Cassie, who was looking at the window anxiously. "Hey, what's the matter?" I ask looking too. "I…it was nothing. I thought I saw someone." She replied. I didn't like this thought…I wanted to check myself. I walk up to the side, and lean as far as I can to see outside. It didn't seem like anyone was there. "Hey Claire-" "ah!" I spin around surprised to see Sonic right behind me. He had a look on his face, but then smiled. "Sorry bout that, everything alright?" I smiled a bit. "Yes…everything is fine." Sonic could tell I was being a bit quiet, but I ignored him. "Claire?..." Amy came up to me now. I look at her. For some reason I felt…sick. I lean against the wall a bit. "Hmm?" I mumble holding my stomach. "I was going to ask if you…Claire!" Amy gasped when I collapsed onto the ground. I didn't realize what was happening. I saw blackness everywhere, but I could see Sonic and Cassie kneeling by me. "Claire! Claire! Can you hear me?" I heard Sonic yelling, I even felt him shaking my shoulder. I then blacked out.

Cassie's Point of View. "Claire! Oh my gosh!" I drop to the floor to see Claire looking ill. Sonic jumps down, holding her from collapsing. "Sonic! What's wrong!" I whine as Cassie lays there unconscious. "I don't know! Claire! Claire! Can you hear me?" she didn't respond. Tears filled my eyes like a pool, and I burst out crying, "Oh Sonic!" Amy cries watching us. "Claire!...Hang on Claire! Don't give out on me!" Sonic began checking her pulse, and I began immediately thinking, 'what could of caused this?' That's when it hit me. The food. I shot my glance back to them. "The food…The food! Sonic! I think I know why she is sick!" I yell grabbing his shoulder. "You do?" I nodded nervously. "Eggman gave us a meal in the morning. I think that's why she is sick!" Knuckles was watching us the entire time quietly. "Then why aren't you sick?" I look down and whisper. "I never ate the food…that has to be it." Sonic lifts Claire up carefully. "I hope so…I don't trust Eggman. I am going to have tails run some tests on her." He looked back down at Claire upset, before leaving the room hastily.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's P.O.V. Everything was so dark and I was so scared. I felt like someone was watching me. I look around. "Hello? Is someone there?" I then felt a brush on my check. Light blew everywhere, and then I could see everything. Shadow was standing in front of me. For some reason I didn't feel afraid of him. "Shadow?" He smiled but didn't say anything. I then heard my name called. I look around and back to where Shadow was. He was walking away. "Wait! Shadow don't leave!" I cry out. But he disappears. Again I hear my name. I then see in front of me was Eggman with that lazar. I gasp and try to run but fell. He was going to shoot me. "No! Please no! NO!" "CLAIRE!" my eyes snap open. I gasp for air. The room was blurry, and I felt something on my head. "Claire? Claire?" I recognize that voice…"Mom?" I groan. "Oh thank goodness!" I hear someone else. "Daddy?" The room was finally clear. I see my parents on my left, and Sonic and Tails on my right. I look over to my mom and dad. "What…how were you able to find me?" My mom smiled brightly. "Your friend Sonic came to us…honey, he told us everything." My eyes filled with fear. "He did?...are you ok? Because I'm ok and I don't want you to worry." I say quickly. Sonic smiles at me and my parents grab my hands. "Claire, were just glad your ok. Do you feel dizzy?" my dad asks. I smile. "I feel fine." Tails walks over to a printer and picks up a folder. "I already talked with your mom and dad Claire. You had a bad virus from what ever you had ate. But your system was able to fight it off."

I smile. "That's good." Sonic nods. "You really scared us back there." I grin at him, but turn my attention to my parents. Something was on my mind, and it was killing me. "Mom…Dad, something is bothering me." "What? What is it? Do you feel sick again?" my father asks worried. I frown. "No…I am wanting to know…you say you know everything now. Do you mean everything everything?" my mom smiles at me and replies, "Well, lets see. We got a phone call about you and Cassie. It seemed very confusing at first, because they told us there was a man in a big ship with robots. They were practically yelling into the phone, it made me worry." I look at them and nod. My father adds, "They told us it was Dr. Eggman. I thought they were hysterical, but when it came on the news-" "It came on the news?" I say a bit louder leaning up. Sonic now puts his hand on my shoulder, and gently pushes me down. "Believe it or not everyone knows now." Sonic said crossing his arms with a frown. "And we came up to the school and started talking with everyone. The police, teachers, and just a bit later, Sonic came." I look at Sonic and then back at my parents again. "But…I don't understand why you both aren't freaking out." My dad started laughing a bit, but stopped when my mom gave him a dead glare.

"I guess we are just proud of you…you showed courage and control in all that. Trust me, I would never want you to have to go through something like that, but you have always been like your father. Strong Spirited." I smile. "Thanks mom." BANG! Everyone turns towards the door to see Amy and Cassie. "Claire! Your awake!" Cassie says excitedly giving me a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again little lady! You know I was about to have a heart attack!" Cassie snaps. Whoa…that was scary. Amy grabs me in a gently hug and squeals, "I am so glad your ok!" my mom and dad smile happily as everyone talked with me. "Alright everyone, Claire needs her rest." Tails said as he looked at me. "Claire, you stay as long as you need in here." My mom said. She gave me a kiss on the forehead, before my dad did the same. Everyone had left, except Sonic. He walked over and said, "I think you might want this." He held out my chaos emerald. I smiled but said unwillingly, "I cant. Sonic if I were to take back that emerald, It will surely be taken by Eggman again..." Sonic shook his head with a chuckle. "I believe you can take care of it. Hang on to it. You never know, it just might come in handy." "What do you mean by that Sonic?" I ask as he was about to leave. "Huh? Well, I find it useful in battle. I don't know how a human is capable with it, but…" he stopped and gave me that cocky side grin. "I have good judgments for you Claire." He gave a smile, and jumped out the window. I looked longingly towards the way he left. Wait…Longingly? I am falling for him! I mentally slap myself. Claire, you're a human! Get that in your head! But…could there be a chance? No, don't stress over that. It could never happen…could it?


	8. Chapter 8

I stayed in the room for about an hour. I just laid there in thought. My eyes closed, and my mind full of events that had happened. This didn't seem like a day. It felt like a week at most. I lean on my side to see the time. It was six o'clock, and yet the sun was still bright as day. Getting out of the bed, I walk over to the mirror. I fix my hair and smooth my dress down. Stepping outside of the room, I walk down the hall and see everyone sitting at a table talking and laughing. Smiling to myself, I walk past them and head for the back door. I wanted to get outside for a moment. My legs were feeling better, so I was more than happy to walk around a bit. The sun felt wonderful, and I soaked it in the second it hit me. I stretched my arms and then I did something crazy. I ran. I had no purpose of it, I just wanted to. I felt the earth beneath my feet. Grabbing me and then releasing me every time I stepped in speed. I then stopped and sighed. Looking at the sky, I notice it was turning a soft peach color. I smile. "Claire?" I turn slightly and see Sonic standing there. "Hi Sonic." He smiled and walked up. "You got a lot on your mind?" I nodded. "This day has been overwhelming…I cant even think straight with out having second thoughts on the recent event." I sit down and look at the clouds that were changing colors. Sonic did the same. "I don't want you to worry Claire. Everything will be alright, you'll see." I nodded. "I am sorry if I have been a problem since you found me." I say sadly. Sonic looks at me shocked. "Claire, your not a problem! I honestly feel like we didn't even have a good introduction, due to everything earlier." He chuckled. I turn and look at him with confused eyes.

He smiles. "Here's an idea. Lets start over. Hi! My name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are?" I began laughing. "My name is Claire Rossel. It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic!" Sonic took my hand and shook it as an introduction. "Have you heard I am the fastest thing alive?" he said jumping up. I giggle. "I have indeed." He holds out his hand. I take it with excitement and Sonic scoops me up and ran into the field. I smile as the wind tousled my hair. I rest my head on Sonic's shoulder, and I knew I heard him laugh. He then picked up speed as we ran down the plains. We finally stop and he sets me down. "That was amazing! I never went so fast!" Sonic smiled. Growl…I start to blush and look at my stomach. Sonic bends down with a grin. "Was that your stomach?" I smile still blushing. "Oh you know its"-Grrowwl. I instantly frown when it gurgles a second time. Sonic started laughing but says brightly, "I'm getting hungry too. Come on! Lets go find out what Amy made." I smile and he helps me up. "Thanks, usually I am"-Growl! I turn a dark pink again, causing Sonic to smile. Without hesitating, he picks me and runs to the ship.

I had closed my eyes enjoying the wind, leaning on Sonic's shoulder. He was running at a slower pace now, I am sure it was so I wouldn't be knocked around. "Hey Claire, would you and your friend Cassie like to go to the festival this weekend?" I look up. "You mean the skating festival?" he smiles. "That's the one. Its suppose to be a lot of fun, would you like to come?" I smile happily. "Sure! I would have to talk to my parents though." Sonic grinned. "Sounds good to me!" I giggle making Sonic do that cocky grin. His eyes were like emeralds, just dancing with the sun. When we got there, I was nervous about asking my mom and dad. "Would you want me to come with you?" I look at Sonic who was watching me going to the room to speak with my mom and dad. "Would you mind?" I would rather have Sonic add up with the offer.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" my mother said smiling. "See? I told you they would let you go." Sonic whispers. "Its not my mom I was worried about…" My dad looks at me and then Sonic. He nods while he took a sip of his coffee. "Sure, I don't see why not." I smile. "Really? I can go?" They both nod. I smile excited. I grin at Sonic. "Cassie, will you come too?" I ask as she munched on her crumpets and tea with Amy. "Well I would, except Amy said she would help me on my cooking skills." "Knuckles? Tails?" Sonic said looking at them. "Sorry Sonic, I got to work on the wires tomorrow. The scanner is running a bit slower than usual." "I have to get back to the master emerald." Sonic looks at me and then says still smiling, "I guess if you want we can go together." I smile. "Are you sure?" Sonic nods excited. "It will be fun!" Everyone was talking to themselves when my dad said, "It's best we get you girls home now." "Awe." Cassie and I say together. ", If you feel alright with it, Cassie and Claire can stay with us for a while." Sonic said placing a hand on my shoulder. Me and Cassie look at my him like crazy. "Well…I don't know." My mom smiles warmly at him. "It is summer break." My mom was usually the mom who was understanding and thoughtful of things. Dad, not so much. He took a breath of air then said, "Alright." I couldn't help the grin that took on my face. "Oh my gosh!' "I cant believe it!" Sonic grinned at Amy, Cassie, and I who were jumping up and down excited.

"How many days are you going to stay?" I look over at my mom who was helping me put some clothes in a bag. "Sonic said as long as we wanted." "That was nice of him…why don't you wear this anymore? It was adorable!" I look at a pink dress that I bought earlier that year. "Where did you find that? I forgot I even had it." "Found it under your basket. I will pack it for you." Cassie's parents were going on a business trip, so she was already planning on staying with me. No problem there. Amy wanted us to stay tonight so I changed into my pajama's before I left. "Bye guys!" I said giving my mom and dad a hug before stepping outside. I was so excited, Cassie was already there so I began walking by myself. The walk wasn't far anyway. It was getting dimmer and harder to see. I heard something or someone coming up so I stop. "Uh-oh-OPH!" Falling to the ground, I look around. "What was that?" "Awe jeez that hurt…" "Sonic?" "Claire?" I stand up and hold my arms out. I then feel Sonic's hands on mine, and I laugh. "Are you alright? I am sorry I didn't even see you there." He began as he picked up my bag for me. "I'm alright. I was just heading that way." He smiled happily and held his hand out again. I take it and we walk together. It was quiet, and I felt extremely hot. I was blushing so hard at the moment, and I just hoped he wouldn't notice.

Sonic's P.O.V. Taking Claire's hand, I decided to lead so we wouldn't run into anything. I was thinking about running, when I decided to just walk with her. I smiled when I felt her blushing again. She is such a nice girl. I wonder…never mind Sonic. Just drop it.

Claire's P.O.V. We kept walking when we finally reached there. "Thanks for carrying the bag for me. I appreciate it." He smiled warmly and walked me inside. "I am so glad your going to be staying for a while. I am sure Amy is thrilled if you haven't noticed." I smile. "I'm really excited!" I say enthusiastic. He looks at me laughing and then stops at a door. "This is your room. There is a code for each one, but Tails will have to explain that." Sonic said trying to figure out the passkey. "Got it. Here." He handed me a slip of paper with the code. "Thanks." He walked into the room and set the bag in the corner. The room had one bed, a stand, a closet and bathroom, and a shelf. "Thanks! I am going to get things un-packed." "Sure thing. See ya!" Sonic then ran out of the room. Smiling to myself, I look around the room. "This should do nicely." I switch on a corner lamp, that lights up the room. Once I get my stuff put away, I head out of the dorm. "Oh hey Claire! Are you already un-packed?" Cassie had just came around the corner with Amy. "That's right. I was just looking for you guys." Amy smiled happily. "I was thinking we should all watch a movie tonight! What do you think?"

"Can you please pass the chocolate?" I look over to Cassie who was eyeing them greedily. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. You already-" "Please oh please can I have them?" Sonic and I leaned back as Cassie bent over us. "Tails…" Sonic whispered. "Huh?" he looked at us with his face covered in coco. I sighed and looked at Cassie. "Ok, here." I handed it to her who began to munch on it eagerly. Sonic and I grinned and then went back to the movie. We all decided a horror would be fun, except, I wasn't enjoying it. Movie: "Jake? Jake where are you?" a girl runs in a haunted house looking for her friend. "Jake! JAKE!" I grimaced when she yelled it hoarsely. "GWAHAGOAG!" A huge monster came out and screamed. "Ahhh!" everyone in the room screamed, including me. I grabbed Sonic hiding my face in his shoulder. He began laughing but patted me gently. Amy grabbed Knuckles nearly choking him. "Oh goodness…that was awful!" Amy whined. I looked up and around. "That was freaky." I whisper looking at the credits on the screen. "Dude! That was awesome!" I look at Cassie who was reading the movie box. "I want to see the sequel sometime." Sonic watched her a bit surprised, but I whispered to him, "Big fan of horror movies." He looked at me and grinned.

Sonics P.O.V. Everyone put in another movie. I was a bit bored actually. I didn't care for these sort of things. I look at Claire who was asleep on my shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, I lean back and put my arm around her. Amy had fallen asleep already, and was on the couch. Cassie was sitting with Tails excited for the movie. Tails was asking questions and Knuckles was asleep in the chair. I sighed. Before I knew it, I was asleep myself.

C.P.V. It was close to 5 in the morning. BOOM! Waking up startled, I look around. It must be raining right now. Sonic had also woken up. "You ok?" "Yeah, the storm woke me up." I lay back down when it thunders again. Sonic tightens his grip and starts snoring. Smiling, I close my eyes, but cant help notice to see that everyone had gotten together. Tails was curled up next to Sonic, Amy was leaning on Knuckles, and Cassie was against me. I look at the ceiling and close my eyes again. It was silent for about a minute. BOOOM! I could feel Sonic tense. "Sonic…that doesn't sound like thunder." I hear him shift and then he stands up. I get up as well and walk over to the window. "It doesn't even look like it was storming…Sonic?" I turn around to see he was gone. "Well that's strange…" I whisper looking back outside. It haven't even rained earlier. I hear a thump. Being cautious, I walk towards the back hall. "Sonic?..." Oh great, this is just like the movie. Again I hear the thump, only I get worried. That sounded like someone just fell. Picking up my speed, I trot over to the side corner of the wall. I bend over and look. No one was there. I was wrong about that. "Shoot!" I hear someone grumble in anger. I know that voice…but how could…oh no. I immediately turn back around and run into Sonic. "Claire, I-" "Sonic! I think someone is here!" he looks at me worried and then towards the back hall. "You sure?" I nod nervously.

Sonic pushes me back protectively and then walks carefully down the hall. He then gasps and jumps and tackles the person. "Let me go you idiot!" I run over to the side and turn the light on. Sonic gets shoved over, and now we can clearly see who it was. "Rouge?" I whisper. She looks at me and then Sonic. "What are you doing here?" Sonic snaps. She gets up. "Non of your business!" I look behind me to see Knuckles and Tails are up. "No way! But how did she get in?" Tails says confused. Knuckles had his fists up. "Grr! Rouge you sneaky bat! What are you doing here?" Rouge glares at Knuckles and mumbles, "Its nothing you should worry about. Now if you'll-" "Give that emerald back!" I snap. Rouge stares at me and then frowns. "I don't have a emerald you little brat!" Sonic looks at me and then Rouge suspiciously. Anger fills me and I growl, "You took my emerald! Hand it back!" Rouge glared at me and then tried getting away. "Hold up!" Knuckles grabs her ankle and throws her to the ground. "Are you sure she does?" Tails whispers to me. I nod. "I saw it when she came around." Rouge angrily pulls out a blue emerald and throws it at me. I grab it instantly and just glare at her. No one takes my stuff with bad ideas in mind. I take a deep breath and slip it into my pocket. "Who are you anyway? Sure are annoying." I look at Rouge a bit surprised. "What do you mean by that?" "Claire its alright-" Sonic said trying to talk. "Ahh, your names Claire. Well listen up sweetheart. If you end up getting head to head with me I promise I wont be so easy on you. Good-bye!" she then slaps down a gas pellet and disappears. We all choke for a moment, but then it eases up.

I rub my shoulder a bit agitated. "This is only my first night and yet I am in a turn for the worst." Knuckles looks at me. "Don't let her get to you Claire. Besides, if she tries to sneak back in here, I promise you I will take her down! No one gets something of ours and gets away with it!" Tails looks at him and then Sonic and I. "I probably should update the system. I hate to think she got in and the alarm didn't go off." I nod but look away in thought. "Claire, you alright?" I nod. "Please excuse me." I then walk towards my room. "Claire!" Sonic calls. I heard him run and then he was next to me. "I don't even want to imagine what she did." I whisper as I stop in front of my room. Sonic looks at the door. I think he understood now. Typing in the code, the door opens. I look in and switch the light on. "Oh my gosh…" I whisper. "Whoa…" Everything was tossed everywhere. Clothes, my dresser, the lamp was cracked, and the closet wide open. I just stare in shock. "I cant believe her!" I say frustrated. Sonic looks around and then notices something. He walks up to the shelf and just barley shifts a book. The whole thing falls down. I just stare at it and then look at Sonic. He looks at me with his ears slanted. "I can help." I smile. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want you to worry about it. I'll just-" "No really, I don't mind." Sonic said putting the shelf back in place. I smile. "Thanks." It took about 30 minutes to get them all taken care of. "Well, that wasn't bad." I smile. "Thanks! That would of taken forever." He smirks. "No problem!" Looking over at the clock, it was 6:30. I was pretty awake. Sonic notices and looks over. He grins and looks back at me. "What?" he chuckles. "You want to go watch the sun rise?" … "Ok, I change my mind! This is really high!" I whisper as I hang onto Sonic. We were on top of a cliff, and right across it was a large field. "Just hang on!" "Oh wait-Waaaaa!" Sonic takes a step back and then launches. I keep my eyes shut as were in the air for a few seconds. "Oomph!" we then land on the ground a little harder than expected. Sonic stumbles in his run but finally stops. I open my eyes and look around. "Wow." Sonic laughs a bit but sets me down. "Oh wow! That's so beautiful!" I whisper looking at the sun rising in different colors. Sonic sits down and smiles. "Its amazing…I never seen a sunset so close before." I add looking around. The birds fly over the horizon and land on a nearby tree.

Sonic's P.O.V. Claire's smiled warmly at me. Her sapphire eyes glittered with the light, and her blonde hair swished with the wind coming by. "Well, if it isn't the pest himself." Claire's face becomes terrified, and worry jumps in. I spin my head around to see Eggman. Claire stands up nervously, and I take my stand in front of her. "Well, if it isn't Egghead!" Eggman frowned at us. "Claire, long time hasn't it!" She took at step back. "What do you want?" I growl. Eggman stepped up crossing his arms. "I am just here to take what rightly belongs to me. So, if you don't want any trouble, I would hand over that emerald." "I don't think so doc. Besides, I have better things to do then waste my time playing with you." Eggman got really mad once I said that…"Well! Since your not in the mood to play with me, I think my robot could use a companion!" clicking a button, a large robot appears from the ground. It was made like a ground hog. It had large claws and a big metal mouth. "E-94, go get me my emerald!" The robot let out a roar before digging itself into the ground.

Claire's P.O.V. I look around nervously, when I feel the ground shake. "Uh-oh!" I run away towards Sonic. The robot was looking around for us again. "Sonic! What are we going to do?" He looks at me and then smiles. "Remember when I told you that I use emeralds in battle?" I smile understanding. I pull out my chaos emerald and give it to him curiously. "Alright!" Sonic grinned and then started turning in a quick spin dash. "Oh wow." I whisper. Sonic crashes into the robot sending it into the ground. "NOOO!" Eggman yells in anger. I look over at him and then see that the robot was already defeated. "That was too easy!" Sonic said laughing proudly. "What the!" I cry out when something pulls me up and the next thing I see is in front of me! "What? There's two of them!" Sonic yells. "Well hello there!" Eggman said laughing…I glare. "PUT ME DOWN!" Eggman grinned. "I don't think so. Not unless Sonic gives me that emerald!" Sonic had jumped up and sliced through the robot that was holding me. "Ahh!" I yelp and grab onto the air craft rail. "Grr! Get off!" Eggman started thrashing about with me hanging on. "I hate heights. I hate heights…" I whispered keeping my eyes closed. "Claire! Let go! I will catch you!" I heard Sonic yell. "Oh…Ok!" trusting him, I let go. "Gotcha!" Sonic said smiling. "This isn't the end Sonic!" We both watch as Eggman flew away into the distance. I look over at the robot that was destroyed. "You good?" Sonic says looking at me. I smiled. "Never better!" he grins and begins running. "Lets get back to the ship. You have to get ready for the festival. If you still want to go that is." I smile brightly. "I want to go, It's going to be great!" Sonic smiled and we dashed, making all the scenery to look like a splash of colors everywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10:

"SONIC! I was so worried about you!" Amy had come up behind him and tackled him in a hug. "Oh man! Amy please!" I giggled as I watched her and then turned my attention to Cassie. "Would you try my cookies? This is my first batch!" I look at the decorated sweets. "Well…ok." I take one and take a big bite out of it. "Wow Cassie! These aren't half bad! Keep it up!" I say encouragingly as I finish the snack. "OH! Cookie!" Sonic said once he was out of Amy's grip. I laughed as he picked one. "Mmm-hmm! These are good!" Amy walked over. "If you like Cassie's, you'll love mine. There made with love." She whispered. "Uhm…" Sonic mumbled uncomfortable. "Oh Claire! You ready?" I smiled. I knew he needed to get out of the situation. I had on my pink dress and pink shoes. "Common! Let's go!" I grabbed Sonic's hand and trotted down the hall. "Bye guys! Have fun!" Amy called out. "Be careful!" I heard Cassie. I sighed. Sonic chuckled and picked me up swiftly, and ran out the door. We decided to walk in the town for a while, before we went to the rink. "Oh! These look good!" I whispered. They were selling some type of candy. "Sonic, do you want-" I stopped when I saw he wasn't behind me. "Sonic? Where did he go?" I walked over with my candy and then saw Sonic at another stand. "Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs! Here!" I started laughing when Sonic came back over with two of them. "I got you one! What's that?" Sonic said looking at the candy. "It's some type of Candy, here." I broke it in half and handed it to him. "Oh, I got you one of these." I smiled. "Thank you!" I love hotdogs. Sonic ate his in one bite, as for me, I ate it more delicately. "This is good. Where did you get it?" "Back down there. They said it was some type of foreign flavor. Oh Sonic look!" I run to the side to see prank gags. Sonic walks over and grins. "A flower!" "Wait Sonic that isn't-" SQUISH! Sonic was then sprayed in the face with water. "Ahh!" I couldn't help but laugh at him, but soon myself was sprayed. Sonic began laughing at me, and then we started a water fight. "Hey! Hey! If you like it pay for it! Don't use it over and over!" We both stop still laughing. "Here sir." I say handing it to him. "Thank"-SQUISH! I gasp and put my hand over my mouth. Sonic looks at the man and starts laughing un-controllably. We walk away giggling trying not to get into more trouble. "Hello young lady! Would you like to have a dance with your lover?" A round man said with a guitar. "My what?" I said surprised. "Hey Lad! How about you take your pretty lady for a swing at things?" Sonic looks confused at the man. "Here let me show you!" he said laughing. He gave Sonic the guitar and grabbed my hands. "Now, swing your girl round and round! Swing her till she hits the ground!" he let me go and I put my hand on my head. "Oh jeez I'm dizzy..." Sonic was about to get me when I was then given the guitar. "Now your turn!" "I'd rather not-What!" the man grabbed Sonic and spinned him around like me. He threw Sonic at me and Sonic and I were going around like crazy! "Whoa!" "That's the spirit!" the man laughed playing the guitar. We ended up crashing into the big man and he caught us both. "Well done! I think you both are naturals!" I groaned. "Oh jeez I think that hot dog is going the wrong way…" "The world wont stop spinning!" Sonic mumbled. "Walking is hard! I-" I look over and see Sonic who had just ran into the wall. "Oh!" I run over and end up falling next to him. "Oh gosh." Sonic gets up and steadies himself. He then helps me up. "Well…now that we got that over with, lets keep going." I say trying to lead. 

Once we felt better, we walked over to a interesting tent. "Would you look at that! These are amazing." Sonic whispered as he looked at some rings. "Those are called wish rings. You make a wish on one and they say they can come true." I whisper as he looks at them. "Really?" I smile. "I don't believe in them. But, I also didn't believe all this was real. So I guess anything is possible!" I laugh. Sonic grins. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" I turn around and see a young woman wearing a lot of jewelry. "Oh, were just looking." Sonic said still looking at the rings. "Excuse me, but may I say, your fur color is an extraordinary blue!" the girl says looking at Sonic curious. Sonic looks at me and then the girl. "Oh, uhh thanks!" "I see great fortune in you. Would you like for me to read your future?" The girl says talking to me. "Sorry, I really shouldn't-" "Please! I must reveal the unknown secrets of your past present and future! Your friend can come too." Sonic was next to me. "How about we just check it out?" he said smiling. I nod. We both sat down across from her. "Ok, you my dear…are in great passion…for someone you have yet to know dearly." Yet to know dearly…hmm. "He is close in friendship, but you will soon realize he loves you." I look interested at her and then she says, "And you my boy. You have a admirer. She is very lovely indeed. She is as pink as a rose." His ears slant back. "Amy?..." the woman laughs lightly. "I would think different my boy." He looks at me and turns red. He then looks at her. "oh." I start giggling at him. "My mind has blurred. I have no more to tell."

"That was interesting." I whisper as we leave the tent. Sonic was being pretty quiet. "We should get something to eat soon, don't you think?" Sonic didn't answer, but was just about to walk in to a pole. "Sonic!" I grab his arm. I looked worried at him. "Sonic, what's bother you?" I ask stopping him. He looks at me surprised. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry Claire. I was just thinking." "About?" he looks at me with a frown. "You seemed worried enough about it that you didn't even realize where you were walking." He smiled and took my hand making me walk. "Well. There are a lot of things I am thinking over. I was thinking about Eggman. I was wondering what I was going to do about lunch. I'm thinking Amy is going to kill me if she thinks I…Oh wait." He stopped. I looked at him confused. "Thinks what?" He frowned looking away. "Its nothing." I look at him funny. "What are you worrying about?" I hated to think Sonic was upset about something. Sonic didn't say anything but growled. "Is it me?..." he spins around. "No! Its not you, well I mean…no its not you. Its me." I frown worried. "Do you feel sick? I can get-" I was about to get some water when he stopped me again. He was smiling with that smile I loved. "No I am not sick." I turn back at him. "Oh, well that's good. Then what's wrong?"

Sonic's P.O.V. What's the matter with me? "Sonic!" I look at Claire who was extremely worried. I smile. "Oh! Lets go eat!" She looks at me confused. "Oh, alright." We were walking down to the dinner, when Claire noticed something important. "Sonic, do you see that man?" She grabbed my arm and shifted me to the left. "That man?" She nodded and frowned. "He looks like Eggman. You don't think he would come do you?" I don't like that thought. If it was him, I would be able to get him taken care of in a flash. I really don't want to handle him. Taking her hand I have us walk away. "Hopefully it isn't. I am not in the mood to fight with that old bag." Claire started giggling to herself, causing me to grin. "So Sonic, why are you not at Mobious? How did you get to my world?" I look up to Claire who was smiling curiously. Grinning, I give it a brief point. "I think Chaos Control had happened by who knows what. I guess we just got here that way." I said waving my hand. "Oh." "What about you? What do you usually do around here?" she got a bored expression. "Not much goes on around here. People come and go like the wind. We have festivals once a month for different occasions. My school is very demanding, and usually expects me to do my best and be my best everywhere. I don't mind that much though. When you got friends around things just sort of ease up." I smiled as she talked for a while. I nod. "We have that happen a lot too. Only its more of battle than education." She grins. "Hello, can I get your order?" I look up to see a fair brunette smiling at us. "I will have your special, with a water." "Same with me." "Are you sure Sonic?" I nod. "Why not? I might as well try something new!" "Very well then." The waitress says casually.

"Hey Sonic…do you think Shadow is ok?" I'm a little surprised she is asking about him. "We usually don't stay in contact…but knowing him, he is fine. He can be dependent on what he wants done." Claire looked down in thought, and pulled out her chaos emerald. "I remember the moment he caught my eye. He seemed so confused and hurt. Its as if he didn't want to have anything to do with Eggman. But, he never explained why he was with him in the first place." I sighed with a smile. "Shadow can be a bit stern, but he does have a heart for things. He saved my friend Chris before…that's something I'll never forget." Claire seemed so sad by this conversation…I hated that. "Claire, want to see something cool?" she made a curious glance and nodded. Taking my napkin, I began folding it. Claire leaned over to get a closer glance. "And…WA-LA!" I held out a paper origami bird. She laughed a bit. "Wow! That's neat! Where did you learn to do that?" "Cream actually. She can make almost anything out of simple items. Such as, a napkin." She began laughing again. She was cute when she did that.

It was an hour later, and we both decided to head to the Ice skating rink. Everything was going well, except…"This is so hard!" Claire said shaking grabbing onto the rail. We had just gotten on the ice and she was having a hard time going. "Common Claire! Give me your hand and I can teach you." She smiled and reached out. "Ok, now just push off and glide." She tried and tripped onto the ground. "You ok?" I said pulling her up. She was smiling. "I'm good! Here, let me try this once more…" I started laughing to myself as she attempted to go again. "Hey! I think I got the hang of this!" She said smiling. I let go of her and she did a perfect glide and turn. "Nice!" She skated back and halted in front of me. "Why thank you!" she said smiling proudly. The music started playing and it was fast. Grinning to myself, I took off in speed to show off. Thankfully, it was only me and her and two other people. I did a quick jump and landed. On my back. Claire gasped and skated over.

You were great until the crash!" Claire said grinning. She grabbed my hands and yanked me up, only to cause her to slide underneath me, and I do a flip over her. "Ow." We say together. "Hahaha!" we both start laughing again. Once we stand up again, and there in front of us was some dude with brown hair. He looked like a some type of athlete. Bad news to me. "Hey Claire! Long time!" he gave her a hug. I growled under my breath. 'Hey, what can I say? She is my friend.' "Hi Jack, this is my friend Sonic." Jack looked at me glaringly and shook my hand tightly. Returning it, I smile flatly. "Nice to meet you Sonic." I nod not saying anything. "Oh, I am going to get my gloves ok? I will be back." I watch as Claire skates off. Now its show time. "Well, it seems your playing my girl like a harp." "What?" He does not own her…"If you haven't noticed, I am the top dog around here. Here's the thing, stay away from Claire, or I will make you." He glared harshly. I smirked to myself. "Sorry Pal, I don't take orders from jerks. And another thing, Claire is not your girl. I don't know your past with her, but nothing more is going on from there." Jack growled at me. "Who do you think you are?" I crossed my arms. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Got a problem with that?" Before he could answer, Claire skated up to us. He put on that false smile. "Hey Claire! I hope this isn't a problem, but I was wondering if you would like to skate around a few times? Just to catch up on things." She frowned a bit but said, "I guess that will be alright-" "Good! Lets go!" I watched as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. I gritted my teeth at this. Looking around slyly, "So I guess your doing the summer camp again?" Jack asked as he held Claire's arm. She shook her head bored. "No. I am actually visiting some friends." I skate around and zoom past Claire and Jack on the ice, and back before they knew I was there. He then tripped and fell over, but Claire stood up. Grinning I skate over happily. "Well, sorry about that Jack, but Claire and I have things to do." She took my hand and began pulling me something hastily. "Sonic! I thought I heard-" Unfortunately, I couldn't hear her because Jack was yelling at us, but Claire didn't seem to really care at the moment…

Claire grabbed my hand and ran out the door. She looked around and then said at me frowning. " is at the ship!" her eyes seemed angry and worried at the same time. "How do you know?" I said surprised. She yanked her sleeve up to revel a techno-watch. "Tails gave this to me to stay in contact. He just called me, they need help!"

Cassie's P.O.V.

"Ahh! Get me out of here!" I screamed angrily as I was locked inside the closet. "You let me out right now Eggman! Or so help me I will personally-" "Will you just shut up little brat?" "You don't tell me to be quiet! You open this door!" I began banging on the door and kicking the handle like mad. I continued yelling hoping someone would hear me. This is crazy! I cannot and will not stay in here! I began beating and stomping on the side of the door, trying to loosen the hinge. "This is getting me no where…" I whispered.

Flash Back:

"Wow Cassie! This looks wonderful!" I looked at Amy who was admiring my dish. "Thanks! Its certainly not as good as yours, but I think I did pretty well for my first time." Amy nodded happily. "Are you kidding? Its great! You should be really proud!" I blushed a bit. "Oh well…you know." We both started laughing. Tails and Knuckles walked in while discussing the planes function. "Hey guys! Want to try a sample of my pasta?" Amy said holding hers out. Tails looked at it with interest, while Knuckles looked…well, disgusted. "Err, I'd rather not. Thanks anyway." He said a bit awkwardly. "What do you mean? I didn't poison it…" Amy said offended. "No Its not that! I just don't want to eat right now." I bit my lip and sighed. Tails had his ears slanted back as Amy and Knuckles argued. I looked at him and smiled. "Would you like to try mine?" I whispered smiling. I then held it out to him. His ears shot up as he grabbed a fork and got a little. "Wow! That's really good! Could I have a bowl of that? Please?" Tails was very excited and he quickly got himself a big serving from it. I smiled pleased. I loved making food, and not only making it, but where people enjoy it! "Well, if its such a big deal I wouldn't have offered you it anyway!" we both looked at Amy who was leaving the room and Knuckles who was following her trying to explain. I sighed and shook my head. "Sometimes I think those two could actually-" I stopped when a big eruption was sounded outside of the ship. I looked over at the window which had a crack in it. Tails and I scrambled to the door and locked it shut. "Eggman's here!" Amy yelled as she put up shields. "Quick! Call Sonic and Claire!" I yelled as I saw robots were barging into the back door. Tails began dialing his watch, as I pushed the door back. "Claire! Claire! Eggman's invading! We need-" The sound of the sirens cut him off. "Evacuate!" Knuckles demanded at me and Amy who were still trying to keep the door shut. "Oph!" I was shoved against the wall by the force of the robots, and Amy was sent tumbling into me. "Ahh!" I let out a yelp as I was grabbed by the throat. Opening my eyes I saw a dark black machine, and on it, was Dr. Eggman. "Well! If it isn't my old friend!" I began choking for air, as I felt the pressure increase. Eggman opened the closet door and tossed me in like a rag doll. I coughed a bit, but soon gained my sight. "Wait!" I cried as the door was shut and locked. I then saw the light from underneath the door frame disappear, so they must of barricaded me in. "Why you little pest! Get in there!" "Ahhh!" I heard Amy scream as she was shoved into the second closet from mine. "Back off Eggman!" Tails had tried to attack, but in affect, was knocked down the stairs. "Tails! Tails!" Knuckles yelled as his little friend was trapped in the basement. "HOHOHO! This just keeps getting better and better!" Knuckles anger was raised to a point where he would explode. "Gra!" he sent many plummets into the robots, but they were stronger then him…and they knocked him unconscious I believe. Tears of hurt and fear dropped down my face as I listened to the sounds behind the door. "Ahh, here we go! Two emeralds for me!" Wait…Emeralds! "No! No! You cant do this! Let me out!" Dr. Eggman was stealing our emeralds! Claire's and Mine! "Dr. Eggman you let me out this very second!" But he was already gone. I sunk down in the closet, and just put my head in my hands. I sure hope Sonic got that message…

End of Flash Back.

Claire's P.O.V. We raced back to the ship. Sonic was carrying me, as I continued to try to contact them. "There not answering! I'm worried something bad has gone on there." I whispered looked ahead. "Oh no…" We were now in front of the ship, and it was in ruins…Sonic set me down and I ran inside. I looked around and was just in shock at what happened. "Sonic!" I cried looking at the mess. He was beside me in an instant, and we began searching. "Cassie! Cassie! Where are you?" I said walking in the south part of the ship. "Claire? I'm in here!" "Claire let me out please!" Spinning myself around, I run to the door and began shoving the large dresser that was blocking it. "There!" Once I unlocked the door, Cassie charged out furious. She gave me a hug and began complaining. "Ok! Just hold on! Lets get everyone else first." I said as I began getting Amy's door opened. Sonic walked in with Knuckles and Tails right beside him. "Are you boys okay?" Cassie asked as she looked at Tails bruised head. "I'm alright. Tails got knocked around a bit, but he should be fine." Tails nodded. "Eggman got stronger, and I wasn't even ready to battle. I don't know how the shields crashed." Sonic patted his shoulder with a smile. "Don't worry buddy. Eggman might have the upper hand on things, but I know we can figure this out." Amy got out finally, and smoothed down her dress. "Speaking of which, the emeralds are gone." She said upset. My mouth dropped open. Cassie bit her lip and looked at me and Sonic who were staring down. "That means he has five now…I'd hate to think of what power he can come from that." I whispered looking at Knuckles who was thinking. "Sonic…I'm sorry…" Cassie said quietly. Sonic sighed but said smiling, "Hey guys, lets not get to upset. Things happen. For one, it isn't your fault Cassie. Dr. Eggman must have been planning this…So don't beat yourself up. We will get them back." Knuckles nodded. "He's right. There is nothing we can do about it now. Dr. Eggman is most likely long gone from here." We all agreed there is no point in being miserable over this, but to take action when we get the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked to my room silently. My emerald…gone? Those words just couldn't sink in to me. I requested to be left alone, to avoid any further questions. I stopped at the door and opened it quickly. Thinking of Eggman just made me want to cry…and well, I did. Tears streamed down my face as I walked to the bathroom. It being late anyway, I decided to get a shower, and call it a night. Once I was cleaned up, I slipped on some shorts, a t-shirt, and my jacket. I walked to the mirror and did a side braid on my hair to keep it out of my eyes. I then got my white ribbon, and stringed it into a decent bow. I looked at my reflection for a moment, and then sighed. Climbing under the covers, I turn off the lamp, and fall asleep. Later that night…I knew I was asleep. But, It seemed like I was awake…how strange. I felt as if I could see and feel everything, the only thing was I was in a gown. A beautiful dress of white silk. As I looked around to see where I was, I saw a wonderful rose garden. I knew I must be dreaming. I looked at the roses and picked one carefully. "Claire…Claire…" I looked up as I heard a strange voice calling my name. I stood up and walked forward. "Ouch." I whispered. It felt like I hit something, but nothing was in front of me. I put my hands ahead of me and felt the invisible object move, letting me pass. I continued walking, as I heard my name again. I now could see a long range of trees. I walked carefully around them, but then saw there was a metal object in front of me. "Who are you?" I whispered. It didn't answer, but instead disappeared. I looked around again, wondering where the unknown object fled. "Hello?" I froze as it seemed I saw a pair of dark red eyes. I dart around and look to see no one there.

"Oh gosh…it was only my imagination…" "Yeah, you wish!" the next thing I see is Eggman standing in front of me with a blade at hand. I let out a scream, and felt my self being shaken like in a strangle. "Claire!" I felt myself tumble a moment and then I began kicking. "NO! Let go! I wont go with you!" "Claire!" I opened my eyes gasping for breath. Shadow was holding me in a shocked expression. I looked at him and then forward. We were at the cliff. I gasped and literally grabbed Shadow begging him to move back. I did not like heights He obeyed as I was crying. He moved the hair that was in my face and tried calming me down as I bawled in his shoulder. I shook with fear. "Claire, its alright." He whispered. I opened my eyes looking at him. My facial expression took no question to answer. Shadow looked like he was upset, but he said quietly, "You were walking towards the cliff…I think you were in a daze of sort." I grabbed him tightly, worried I would end up falling down the hill. He shifted himself and then began walking towards the field. He tried putting me down, but I shook me head. "Please don't put me down." I whispered keeping my eyes shut.

Shadows P.O.V.

Flash Back:

While taking a early run for exercise, I couldn't help but notice Claire walking towards the side of the cliff. I instantly stop. "That's not like her." I watch carefully when I realize something was wrong. Claire was sleep walking! I gritted my teeth and dashed over. "Claire!" I caught her before in mid-air, and was sent tumbling with her at hold. "NO! Let go! I wont go with you!" she cried at me. She began kicking me furiously, but I held her tightly. "Claire!" Her eyes opened and she looked like she was under a spell. She looked over and saw that she was right at the edge of the cliff side. "Go back! Please go back!" she broke down in tears. Careful not to trip, I step back. "Claire, its alright." I whisper hoping to calm her down. "You were walking towards the cliff…I think you were in a daze of sort." I felt her grip tighten, and I moved myself so I wouldn't drop her. Looking around I walk to the field nearby, and try putting her down there. She fiercely shook her head, and gripped my arm. "Please don't put me down.."

End of Flash Back.

Claire's tears soaked in my fur. She was silent for a few minutes, until she opened her eyes again. She looked at me with fear struck in her heart. She reminded me so much of Maria…her eyes were bright blue and her hair a golden blonde. The only difference was the age…and the fact that there complexion is different. I mentally shook my head and got back to reality. "You feel alright?" She nodded and relaxed her hands. Setting her down, she started to get nervous. "Claire what's wrong?" I whispered almost worried she had anxiety over something. She carefully crawled over to the edge of the cliff and gasped. Her face turned white and she scooted herself back. "I-I hate-really hate h-heights." She said shutting her eyes. I frowned. Walking over I hold my hand out. She didn't notice until I had to say her name. "I can get you down." I said smirking. She agreed without hesitation. "Alright, just hang-ouch!" "Sorry!" Claire had literally dug her nails into my shoulder when we came to the side of the mountain. I sighed and took a leap and jumped from ledge to ledge getting closer to the floor of the mountain. "Alright, were almost there." I whispered hoping to ease Claire's fear…and the pain I was receiving from her.

Once we landed, Claire smiled excitedly. She stood up and looked around. "Thank you Shadow. I appreciate your help." She whispered giving a slight bow. I nodded my head. Her eyes were shinning brightly with tears, and her smile faded to a hurt look. "What now?" I said almost annoyed. She laughed a little but said walking to me, "I didn't realize I hurt you so bad." She was now on her knees looking at my shoulder. I backed up a bit about to tell her it was fine, but she refused to let me go. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for that to turn out like this." She had taken her thick ribbon and tied it around the wound, causing her long hair to collapse beside her. She was right…partly. I had an indention in my shoulder, and it was beginning to bleed. "That should keep it from getting an infection, for now that is." She stood back up. She smiled softly and then whispered, "Thanks for catching me out there. And, thank you helping me getting back down." I couldn't help but smile to myself at her innocence. "I must be going now…if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come by…okay?" I was a bit surprised by this. "What do you mean?" I said crossing my arms. She smiled at me happily. "Well, you saved me twice now. That's what friends do for each other." "Friends?" She nodded. "Of course." She backed up and gave a wave of her hand. "See you round Shadow!" I then saw her disappear over the hill side. I scratched my head in thought. "She really wants to be my friend?"


End file.
